Woman on Top
by cendella
Summary: Allison and her thoughts.


**I do not own EUReKA. It is what it is...**

Woman on Top

Allison gazed long and hard at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Considering she still had a few years to go before her fortieth birthday, had an extremely stressful job, and was the mother of two; soon to be three, she looked amazing. She maintained her weight and showed no obvious signs of premature aging. When outside Eureka, she was often mistaken as having been much younger; not that it bothered her one bit. Sure, genetics played a huge part, but she ate right, worked out and pampered herself religiously. She also contributed her youthfulness to two things. Her children; Kevin and Jenna were one. They helped keep her feeling young and vibrant. The arrival of another on the way assured her that she still had plenty years of play left. Yet, there was another person she attributed her vivacious youthful manner and glow to.

Jack Carter had been her coworker for close to five years, her best friend for four and a half, and her lover for the last eighteen months. Presently newlyweds, they'd maintained a complicated relationship from the very beginning. Though she'd never admitted to him; let alone herself, she'd felt an instant attraction. A connection so intense, it shook her to her very core. This man, this stranger, whom she'd known for all of forty-eight hours, had managed to turn her world upside down. Over the years, they'd performed a contra-dance all the while navigating the complexities of going from friends to lovers. She knew at any point during those years she could have confessed her true feelings, but who's to say they'd be together now. Allison didn't believe in fate, but she did believe it had been fortuitous. Nathan's death, the change in timelines, the altered Kevin. Those events and more shaped who they were today, and she wouldn't change it for anything in the world.

Along with the change in her personal life, her professional life had been transformed as well. During her stint as Director of GD, she'd held a position that offered her notoriety and enormous respect amongst her peers; well, those that were privileged enough to know of Eureka that is. At times, she missed the authority and prestige of running an organization like GD. When they'd arrived in their current timeline, she was miffed and slightly offended that Fargo was placed in charge. What was it about her that she hadn't even been considered a viable candidate? In hindsight, it didn't take her long to realize the huge advantage she'd been afforded now that she was Medical Director. Though she still had enormous responsibilities, was counted on for advice and recommendations pertaining to her scientific expertise, she wasn't required to be the go-to person for every crisis that presented itself, and for that she was thankful. Fargo had some stumbles along the way, but overall, he was doing a wonderful job, and she made it a point to let him know that. As Medical Director, she found she had more time to spend with her family and friends; to enjoy life. No more staying late after work hours had long ended, no more weekends heading into the office for a few hours as she'd told herself countless times only to end up spending half the day there.

Not surprisingly, unlike most people, it was difficult for her to stop and smell the roses. Maybe that was why she was so hesitant to start a relationship, move in with, and eventually marry Jack. All the roses she'd smelled in the past had a nasty habit of being packed with thorns. Besides, her quest for remaining at the apex was not atypical of her character. As far back as she could remember, it had been part of her nature; inbreed if you will. She was always the brightest in her class; from grade school on. She delighted in the healthy competition she and her brother Marcus had. She relished taking on new activities and tackling obstacles, beating them with little to no effort. Now, don't get her wrong, she worked hard at everything she did; regardless of the fact that there were naysayers who believed her beauty helped her get ahead. The scuttlebutt was a hindrance at times, but she never let it deter her. In fact, she'd only failed once in her entire life when attempting to pursue a goal. She'd attempted as a youngster to gain entry into space camp only to be rebuffed time and time again, but her indomitable spirit kept thriving; seeking out new challenges. It was also the last time academically or professionally she'd ever failed again. She even tried out for the girl's softball team at a local league during high school. Her parents who thought it a tremendous waste of time and frankly beneath their educational status, treated the idea with disdain. Anyone who knew Allison knew she didn't give up easily and eventually she managed to wear them down.

Her entire life had been an exercise in self-control. While she wasn't afraid to try something different, it was safe nonetheless. Always towing the line, following her parents guidance, staying on the straight and narrow. She'd always appreciated life and the gifts she had been given; even when Kevin had been diagnosed as autistic, she never blamed herself or anyone else. Now she put her left brain to rest and listened to her heart when it came to matters of pleasure, peace, and love. Jack had helped her learn that.

Like today for example. Jack was working at the cabin, Kevin was hanging with friends until tomorrow and Jenna was with Grace and Henry for the day. Though Allison enjoyed every moment spent with her loved ones...for the most part, right now she was thankfully, blissfully alone.

That morning she ran errands; clothes shopping for Jenna, a new pair of sneakers for Kevin, nail salon, things of that nature. Now, she was back home and all she wanted was a hot, steamy, massaging shower. She asked S.A.R.A.H to place the controls onto her preferred temperature settings, and with great exuberance she jumped in, allowing the water to wash over her. The pounding stream soothed her body and soul, and eventually her mind began to wander.

She ran a tick list in her mind of all the things she still wanted to accomplish the rest of the weekend. Unfortunately, the more she tried to focus on what she needed to do, the more her thoughts began to stray. When they found out Kevin would be away for the night and Jenna would be spending the day with Aunt Grace and Uncle Henry, she'd wished that she'd had given Jack a few subtle hints and maybe he'd be home with her right now, but she didn't want to seem selfish. He needed time away doing what he enjoyed too, so she acquiesced and let him go without a word, though deep in her heart she didn't want him to leave.

Admittedly, this was a new feeling for her. She had never been dependent on a man; she wasn't now, but still...this felt different. Did she need Jack to validate who she was? Obviously, the answer was no. Did she want Jack by her side? Unequivocally, the answer was yes. Always a resounding yes. That was what she was feeling now; a want, a need, a burning desire for him. Just the thought of what they could have gotten into, set her loins afire, and somewhere during this realization her hands began to roam as she remembered an encounter they had several weeks ago.

_She and Jack planned to dine out that evening; no kids, no friends, just the two of them. Now it wasn't easy to find somewhere in town where they could be alone without prying eyes unless they stayed at home. The problem was, they did that all the time; well that or Café Diem. Their cabin still wasn't finished yet as she and Jack had a considerable amount of work left to do. There were other places in town to eat like Pizza Pi; but the teens in town usually hung out there. Then there was O24U, an oxygen bar slash eating establishment; but it certainly wasn't his cup of tea. Then there was the spa regulated for GD employees. Their usual fair consisted of dishes including bean spouts and tofu; Jack balked at the idea instantaneously and said if he wanted to eat weeds, he'd just pull some from the yard. Stumped for something new and original, Allison suggested they call it off and dine at home. She knew Jack could see the disappointment on her face and that's when inspiration hit him. _

_A few years back, they'd created a holographic theater with hundreds of attendees to fool Dr. Thatcher into believing he was being honored at last with the Nobel Peace Prize. This time, Jack enlisted Zane with his endeavor and had the technology converted using his own specifications to create their own version of a romantic getaway. _

As Allison stood under the shower-head, reminiscing about that night, the warm water cascading over her body, she closed her eyes and thought about him. Just picturing his face caused her to moisten. One hand lathered in soap, she gently began massaging her breast as the other stroked her belly. Her thoughts focused solely on Jack, unconsciously she rubbed herself until her hand lay resting between her thighs.

_The Saturday of their date, he sent her with instructions to treat herself to a day at the spa. No errands for the kids, no catching up on work, he wanted her to think only of herself. So, thats exactly what she did; she got the works. A mud bath, caviar facial, hot stone treatment, manicure, pedicure, and a deep conditioning hair treatment. Jack also told her to be prepared for a magical evening. Curious of what he had in mind, he would provide no details, not even a hint, and only told her to bring something to change into after she was done. She chose a simple black cocktail dress and a pair of four inch pumps. It was an outfit which could go from the simplest of gatherings to the most extravagant events; accessories altering the dress from drab to fab. So she headed for home, the anticipation almost too much to bear. She had no clue what he'd planned, naturally assuming he'd do something cute, but corny; not that she didn't love his ideas, she did. It was just who he was. Jack wasn't exactly the romantic type. Hell, though it was endearing, he'd proposed to her at Café Diem, choosing to use an onion ring instead of an engagement ring. The only other time he'd gone to great links to impress her was when he'd planned the surprise romantic luncheon in the submersible which landed like a lead ballon. So, imagine her shock when she walked through their front door, and there laid before her was Paris._

_Speechless, she couldn't believe the lengths he had gone through just for her. It was as if they were really there; along avenue Montaigne, the brilliantly lit Eiffel Tower standing with elegance and grace in the background. Her senses immediately heightened. The sounds of the bustling Paris traffic, the feel of a cool summer breeze, the smell of fresh flowers after the rain. She could almost taste the piping hot French bread as it melted in her mouth. Then what had to be the most magnificent sight of them all...__Jack. Standing by a simply set table, dressed in a tailored black tuxedo with a smile reserved only for her. He had given Sarah the evening off, arranged for Jo to watch the kids for the night, and picked up a specially prepared meal from Vincent. Allison was happy to let him take charge of making plans; actually, she found it quite sexy. But this, this she hadn't envisioned, not by a long shot._

_It had been a magical evening. A sumptuous meal, scintillating conversation, and the love of her life all under a computerized starry sky. He was overly attentive; his full swerve on. He served her, poured her wine, pulled out her chair; whatever she asked for, he gladly tended to. She found it a turn on. By the time they got to the dessert course, she couldn't take it anymore. Moving toward him, she eased his chair back and sat in his lap. Her mouth instantly covering his, she displayed with one single kiss, all the desire and emotion she felt for him. Usually, she let Jack take the lead when they made love. Allison, strong, independent, confident rarely relinquished control to anyone, and this was the only exception. It's not that she was shy; far from it, but she felt safe with him and would readily take any command given. This time, she wanted to show him just how grateful she was to have him in her life._

Back in the present, she imagined his strong hands as they had been that night; greedily caressing her body, his nimble fingers stroking her in all the right places. Allison tingled as her fingers delved deeper, plunging further inside of her wet canal. Why had she waited so long before letting Jack Carter into her bed? All of those wasted years when they could have been together. But really, she had no reason to complain; her life as it was, was perfect. Jack was an exquisite lover; the best she'd ever had without question. He was talented, to say the least. When they made love, it was always better than the last time; if that was even possible. He was unpredictable, having no set routine like most men did and the variety constantly kept her guessing. She never knew what he was in the mood for from one moment to the next. Some nights there would be foreplay, others none. At times he would dominate; other times he would play the submissive. But whatever role he played, he was always an active participant and made sure that she was pleased before his job was complete.

Allison could feel the surge inside build as her body began to buck. Oh how she'd give anything for a repeat performance of that night. Shutting her eyes even tighter, she regaled in the memory.

_Repositioning herself so that she straddled him, Allison locked her fingers so that they were braced around his neck. Her dress around her waist, she ground into him at a leisurely pace, each movement accentuated with a kiss. Allison took her time as she slid his jacket from his shoulders. With great anticipation, she unbuttoned his shirt, thrilled to find that nothing lay between his skin and the cotton fabric. She intentionally languished, taking pleasure in the feel of his firm upper body. Applying light strokes, she admired what belonged only to her. Little did many know that underneath that unassuming drab brown sheriffs uniform was a godlike physique; well, in her opinion anyway. With care, she nibbled at the sensitive area near his jugular. He winced, not in pain, but with gratification. The noises he made were more of a whimper and she took great pride in the fact she could elect such sounds from her strong, viral man. Thats when she felt it; the semblance of his manhood. He placed his hands on her hips and moving them upward, he peeled the dress from her. Without delay, his mouth found the divide of her breast bone. He nuzzled her, her arms cradling him like a baby. _

Allison emitted an audible sigh. In fear she opened her eyes, relieved to find she was alone. Just the thought of being caught; she would have been mortified. Satisfied that she could continue uninterrupted, she skipped ahead to the really good parts.

_His palm placed in the center of her back, he guided her forward so that she was bent over; her torso resting on the table. With a tenuous grasp, he slid his hands up and unhooked her bra. She panted heavily as she waited for his next move. She could hear him as he unfastened his pants and gradually lowered his zipper. After removing his dress shirt, he caressed her bottom longingly; almost as if in awe of its perfection. His fingers looped around her panties, he gingerly slid them to the floor and wasted no time as he devoured her; tasting her from stem to stern. Gasping, she clutched hold of the linen tablecloth, binding it within her grasp. All the while she purred and growled at the onslaught. As he rose and entered her, parting her legs so that they spread wider, Allison became insistent that he fuck her...hard. They stayed that way for some time; with Jack neither increasing or decreasing his speed; taking his own sweet time. Irrevocably he came, and as Allison craned her neck to look at him, she saw the look of utter sublime bliss. _

_Eventually, they'd found their way up to their bedroom._

_Coaxing him onto his back, she teased him with her tongue. From his enticing lips, to his taut abdomen, down to the sinewy part where his waist and hips met. She purposely avoided his immense, rocklike cock, instead choosing to move a few inches lower to bite ravenously at his inner thigh. Occasionally taking a peek at him from her position, she saw as his body reacted involuntarily at each nip and draw her mouth applied. His stomach muscles flexed, his chest heaved, his fists gripped tightly the bed sheets beneath them. Just hearing the cries of desire as she teased his sensitive head with her feathery touch spurred her on further. Little by little she ascended; small kisses peppering his body along the way. Then without warning, he rolled over so that he was on top. A playful glint in his eye, he raised his body so that he loomed over her. His hands balled into fists, he relaxed into a plank position. As he gyrated his hips, entering her with steady smooth strokes, her succulent bosom bouncing to their own syncopated rhythm. She knew by his look that it turned him on to watch her on display. _

_Allison confessed; she wanted to do things to Jack that she'd only dreamt of, and would willingly allow him ravage her in return. As her body writhed underneath his, she hissed through clenched teeth as she barely managed to hold on. As he slammed into her, harder and harder, she clawed at him, finding it hard to catch her breath. The sounds he made in return were low, moving from somewhere deep inside. Her hands roving freely, she traveled from his shoulder-blades, to the crevice in the middle of his back and over his buttocks. She massaged him, then pushed down, forcing him ever deeper inside, her blunt nails dug covetously into his flesh. Clinching her legs around his waist, she left little room for him to maneuver. Allison shuddered inherently as he whispered words of love in her ear, and unabashedly, she begged for more. _

"Mmm."

One hand pressed against the wall, the other in a bid to complete its mission, she manipulated her swollen bud. She grunted loudly, the sound of her own voice reverberating off the tile walls, and just as she'd done that night, she moaned wantonly.

Taking deep panting breaths, she called out his name as she came, "Jack!"

"Yes...?"

Allison let out an ear puncturing scream as she turned to see him standing just in the doorway. Still jolted by his unexpected appearance, she asked.

"Oh my God! How long have you been standing there?" And even though she sounded irritated, she knew he could tell she was embarrassed.

Shrugging his shoulders, he answered nonchalantly, "Long enough."

Allison gaped at him. He had obviously been hard at work; his shirt stained with dirt, a tear in the knee of his jeans, and a streak of grease across his brow from where he'd apparently wiped it with the back of his forearm; the matching streak an indication.

"Well, I was just, um..."

"I think I know what you were doing...and I only have one question for you."

Allison couldn't readily read his expression, but she did know one thing; as he stood there, his rugged posture, skin now tanned by the sun, muscles glistening with beads of sweat; he looked sexy as hell.

Swallowing hard, she braced herself, "Whadda ya wanna know?"

Then he smirked, exposing brilliantly white teeth, his eyes hungrily scanning her flawless form. "Can I join you?"

A coquettish grin on her face, she beckoned him forward.

As he peeled off his clothes, Allison was immediately confronted with his massive erection. Clutching at imaginary pearls, she uttered breathlessly, "Oh my."

Entering the shower, he at once wrapped her in his embrace.

He was filthy, he smelled awful, but Allison didn't care. She'd clean him up...even if it took all night.

His lips parting from hers, he pondered. "Ready for round two?"

As if she'd give any other response to his question, she stared him dead in the eye, "Ding, ding..."

_Fin_

* * *

_Coming...eventually -__**Welcome to Tesla High**_

_A tale of the younger years of our favorite Eureka residents. _

_Please go to my poll page as I would like to see the interest in a story such as this. _

_Thank you to all my reviewers. Those who are members and those who chose to respond anonymously. _


End file.
